


similar, if not the same

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [26]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, More Joy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: Here on Endor's forest moon, she's gained a brother, a partner, and a tribe, and renewed hope.
Series: tumblr prompt fic [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/265153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	similar, if not the same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lunabee34, who requested Leia and the Ewoks for More Joy Day 2020.

Leia is a princess, a diplomat, a leader, and that training kicks in when she meets the Ewoks. She can't converse with them in any real detail (not until Threepio arrives and they're somehow convinced he's a god, about which the less said the better, in her opinion), but hand signals can convey a lot, and for all that they resemble children's toys, the Ewoks are cunning and fierce warriors when she manages to get across the idea that they need to get into that base and turn off the shielding.

There's something heartening in watching primitive weaponry take down Imperial troops, in seeing even the smallest of beings fight back against evil. It's something that one part of Leia already wants to use as propaganda: _see what we can do when we come together, when we take a stand_ , even though she knows that probably wouldn't end well for the Ewoks and their way of life.

Afterwards, they tell stories of their improbable victory again and again, and then Threepio announces they've been inducted into the tribe. They drink and dance until the sky begins to lighten with dawn, and they can still see bits and pieces of Death Star debris burning up in the atmosphere.

Leia will never stop feeling the loss of her parents and her planet, will never accept that Vader is her biological father, but here on Endor's forest moon, she's gained a brother, a partner, and a tribe, and renewed hope that the galaxy can recover from almost thirty years of war and oppression, if only people will reach out to each other across the divide of things that separate them.


End file.
